


it runs in the family

by qroken



Category: Persona 3
Genre: No Romance, Other, Sibling AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qroken/pseuds/qroken
Summary: The Arisato twins begin to settle in their new school.





	

**Author's Note:**

> persona 3 protag sibling au that i wrote under my bedsheets at like 2 am so please excuse any grammar/spelling errors... might continue this idk
> 
> inspired by @noctilin on twitter!!!

 

The coldness of the spring breeze that morning sent a chill down the girl's spine. Cool weather wasn't exactly her cup of tea when moving to a new setting. She'd rather be welcomed with a warm comforting breeze that her hair could freely flow in. The individual walking next to her thought the exact opposite. Call it strange, but he thought the chilly air around them brought some sort of good luck to them. It kept them awake after spending hours on the train getting to the dorm last night. Even then, they arrived at the dorm fairly late in the evening. They were even welcomed with a gun pointed right at them. It was a surprising experience for his sister, yet the younger brother wasn't phased in the slightest.   
  
"Minato," the girl whined, "are we almost there yet...? It's really cold, ya know!"   
  
Minato nodded his head and responded with a single gesture towards the oncoming gates of the school. The girl's face brightened up in the blink of an eye with the hope of being free from the cold. He couldn't react in time, but Minato found himself being lead by the hand as his older sister raced to the gates. As athletic as she was, Minato stood no chance against her speed.    
  
Inside, Minato leaned on the wall, trying his best to catch his breath.   
  
"M...Minako, could you please not do that anymore?" he pleaded, still gasping for air. He was only given a giggle in response.   
  
"You should exercise more often! Take it from your big and strong older sister!"   
  
A look of disappointment shone like a beacon on Minato's face. He hates that his sister openly boasted about the fact that she was older than him... By a minute and three seconds. After all, they were twins.   
  
Although, you'd have to look at their faces and their faces only if you were to decipher the fact that they were even remotely related. They had the same face, that was evident, but Minato stood over his older sister by at least five inches. He dyed his hair blue so he would contrast his sister's auburn locks. In addition to appearances, their personalities also conflicted. Minako could be seen as an upbeat and loud young lady that loves to play sports. Tapping her pencil, bobbing her left leg during lectures, this girl was just always moving. She spent no effort in making friends, since she was so eager to talk to others and create social bonds. Making friends was always a difficult task for Minato to complete, however. He had a hard time understanding people's facials and reactions to some of his actions. It just didn't click with him sometimes. Instead of being out and about like his older sister, he would rather spend his free time studying in his room or playing the violin he treasured so much.    
  
Minako stood over Minato as she waited for him to fully catch his breath. As he situated himself in an upright position, Minako her hand towards Minato. Accepting her hand, Minato was immediately pulled up. He wasn't exactly ready for the sudden movement, but he was used to his sister doing this kind of thing daily.    
  
"We should look at the bulletin. Our class assignments should be on there."   
  
"Ah, you're right!" Minako chirped, "Let's go and see!"   
  
Led by the hand, Minako took Minato up to the board filled with text.    
  
"U-Uh..."    
  
Minako wasn't very good with large amounts of cluttered text like this. Her eyes would always just scatter across the page and she wouldn't get any information from the text. In a nutshell, it was a challenge to stay focused in situations like these. Luckily, it only took her younger brother a split second to find their names.     
  
_ Minato Arisato - Class F _ __  
_ Minako Arisato - Class F _ __  
  
Same class, as expected. Minato touched the board where their names were located. He knew simply pointing at the board would just bring more confusion to his sister. Minato needed to physically show her where it was or she'd never be able to find it.   
  
"There, Class F."   
  
"Wah!" Minako burst out. "Thanks! Do you know where that is?"   
  
"It shouldn't be that hard. It should be on the second floor. And if you're going to take me by the hand and race up there like you did just now... Please do not."    
  
Minako cupped her smiling face in her hands.    
  
"Don't worry, don't worry! We'll walk up there toget—"   
  
"Not yet," Minako interrupted, "We still need to go to the faculty room to meet up with our teacher. Then, opening ceremony starts."   
  
"Alright, let’s go!" She gave Minato a good slap on the back — for good luck, of course. Minato groaned in pain; he knew it was gonna hurt for the rest of the day. Sometimes, Minako just didn't know her own strength.

 

* * *

 

The day itself was rough for Minato, however, it was a great experience for Minako. Getting to know students at the school was a good way for her to be able to fit in with everyone like a puzzle piece. Minato felt like a puzzle piece that was placed in the wrong box as he always did. Minako knew better than to force her twin into social situations, so she left him at that.

  
A knock. Then, another. Lastly, a single tap of her fingernail on the door.   
  
It was the twins' special knock.   
  
"Come in," Minato spoke up.   
  
Minako cautiously opened the door to her brother's room. Her twin was sitting at his desk reading a book with only the desk lamp lit. It was neatly arranged in the way Minato always arranged his bedroom. Bed facing away from the window, shelf near the door, television adjacent to the shelf, and a desk left of his bed. This arrangement of furniture was how he always had it as far the boy could remember it. Minako always remembers the arrangement since her brother obsesses over it all the time. It was no bother, really. As long as Minato was happy with it, so was Minako.   
  
"Did you need something?" Minato asked.   
  
"Nothing, I just wanted to spend time with you..." she muttered under her breath.   
  
The book in front of Minato slowly shut and it was pushed to the side of the desk.   
  
"It's okay. Do you want to talk about something in particular? Like usual?"   
  
Minako flopped onto the bed in the room as Minato stared at her from his desk.   
  
"Do you think we'll get by? We've moved so much but nothing works... It really doesn't... My grades aren't as good as yours — its a wonder how we're in the same class."   
  
"Don't linger on it. It'll be fine."   
  
"Easy for you to say!" Minako blurted out, "I just wish something would go our way sometimes, ya know?"   
  
Her brother nodded in response.   
  
Minako rubbed her face in distress. "I don't think I can handle another move after this one. I _really_ don't think so. I had to leave all my friends at our last school and the friends at the last one! Can't we settle down somewhere and just stay there?"    
  
"It's okay," Minato reassured his sister once again, "I can guarantee we are going to stay in this school. We're being funded because of your past basketball career and my academic success."   
  
Minako averted her eyes from the ceiling and sat up. A smile was split across her freckled cheeks.   
  
"Thanks... You really know how to reassure me in these situations."   
  
"It's nothing," Minato stated, flipping his book open again, "I'm only stating facts about our circumstances. You're my sister and it's my job to make your health my top priority. If that’s what makes you’ll happy, I’ll do it."    
  
Arms made their way around Minato's shoulders to pull him into his sister's embrace.    
  
" _Thank you._ I really mean it."   
  
With that, she left the room.


End file.
